SPD Movie 1: Secrets of Terra
by tkcritic056
Summary: The first S.P.D. movie, takes place after the end of season 1, with the team of teens on summer vacation, and head to a tropical island to take a rest from danger, but danger finds its way back to them, when someone of Julie's past returns to unleash something that could spell big trouble... (This will be a bridge between season 1 and Unity)
1. Prologue

In Sydney, at the outback, on top of a rocky hill at a canyon, a small group of second graders were walking around the hill, with their teacher with them.

"Now, everyone, stay close, remember the buddy system." The teacher said to her class, as she did a head-count.

To her surprise, she sees that two students of her class, wasn't with the group, she looked ahead and sees the two missing students, as they were far behind the class.

"Julie, Mez, stay with the class!" The teacher told the two students,

The two students were both girls, as one of them was eight and the other one was seven,

The seven year old girl was a young and pretty girl with very tanned skin, short, silver hair that ended at her neck, as she had grayish-blue eyes, she was wearing a pink dress, without sleeves and with small white frills on them, she was wearing white shoes. The young seven year old was Julie Hayward, as a little girl.

The eight year old girl was young and pretty as well, as she was considerably tanned like Julie, as she had blonde hair, that styled in short pigtails that ended at her neck, she had green eyes, as she was wearing a bleach yellow tank top with white shorts, as she was wearing black sandals. The eight year old girl's name was Mez,

Young Julie looked scared that she's in trouble with the teacher; Mez didn't look scared, as she wasn't scared of getting in trouble.

"I told you to stay with the class!" The teacher told Julie and Mez, as the two little girls quickly ran over to her and the rest of the class.

Young Julie looked scared, "I'm sorry!" She apologized for striving away from the class,

But Mez crossed her arms, looking her away as she looked bored. "Yeah, yeah..." She said, letting Julie do all the apologizing,

The teacher glared at the two, before turning away, to look at the rest of her class. "OK, everyone, follow on and please, stay together." She told the class,

As the class walked on, but Mez and Julie stayed behind, as Julie had a nervous look on her face, while Mez had her hands behind her head, as she had an uncaring and bored expression on her face.

Julie turned to look at Mez, "Come on, Mez, we have to stay with everyone." She told her, as Julie didn't want to get in anymore trouble.

But Mez turned to look at Julie, still with a bored face, "Come on, Jule, let's ditch 'em, and let's really take in the location!" Mez tells Julie, trying to encourage her into ditching the class and go off on their own.

Julie now looked worried at what Mez was suggesting they do. "But... We can't, we're not suppose to strive away from the class..!" Julie told Mez, reminding her of what the teacher told them.

But Mez rolled her eyes, as she sighed, "Still always the goodie goodie, the whole innocent girl act is never gonna get you anywhere, you need to learn to let loose, have some fun and not let anyone stand in your way." Mez explained to Julie, as she had a smile,

Julie had a worried look on her face,

Mez then shrugged her shoulders, "Alright, fine, stay with the class of buzz-kills, but I'm heading out." Mez told Julie, as she turned around and walked off, to explore.

Julie watches Mez walk off on her own; Julie had a nervous look on her face, as she turned around to see her class walking away, without noticing Julie and Mez.

Julie then turned to look at Mez, who was still walking away, as she didn't look back Julie had a hesitant and worried look on her face, as she didn't know if she should leave the class to join Mez or let Mez go off on her own and catch up with the class.

Julie then decides and quickly ran to Mez, as she was still walking, Mez sees Julie run up to her, and this made her smile,

"Alright! Finally, you loosen up!" Mez told Julie, as she smiled, while Julie gave Mez an awkward smile, as she was still unsure on them leaving the class to wander off.

Mez and Julie were walking across the rocky area, kicking some small rocks as they walked further, the two girls kept walking, until they came across a large crack in the in the hill, that led into an inside cavern, as it was pitch black inside.

Mez and Julie look at the crack in the hill, with curiosity, as Mez walked over to the edge of it, to look down at it, to get a better look.

Julie looked at Mez, worried that Mez might fall in; she kept a distance that was behind Mez, but not so near the hole.

But then, from out of nowhere, a loud blast of noise was heard from the distance, which get Julie and Mez's attention, as they both turned around and sees, in the sky was fast approaching waves of what appears to be, energy.

Once the waves goes over Julie and Mez's heads, the ground started shaking, this causes the ground that Mez was on to crumble, which causes her to fall, to her total shock, Julie saw this and quickly react, as she ran towards Mez, just before she could fall in the cavern.

Julie grabbed her left hand her right, but unfortunately, instead of pulling Mez in, her and Julie falls into the cavern, as they screamed while they fell into the dark cave.

* * *

A few hours later, in the dark cave, Julie and Mez were both lying on the ground, unconscious,

Julie was laying on her front, as she was groaning a bit as she was waking up, she then pushes herself up, with her eyes half open, as her dress had dust and dirt on it, she turned and saw Mez, lying on her back, still unconscious.

Julie gasped in shock as she quickly crawled over to Mez, putting her hands on her shoulders a shaking her a bit to wake her up.

"Mez! MEZ! Wake up!" Julie yelled, in fear for Mez and her condition,

Mez stirred and slowly opens her eyes, seeing Julie, as she groaned a bit, as she slowly sits up,

"What happened..?" Mez asked, groggy as she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand.

Julie turned her head to look around the dark cave, as she was hoping to find a way out; she looked around frantically to see even the smallest spick of light.

But, just up head, a light was shining at the end of cave, Julie and Mez sees it and quickly gets up and the two of them started running to the light,

The two girls were getting closer and closer to the light, but upon reaching the light and exiting the cave, now outside, to Julie and Mez's complete and total shock and amazement, they find a large open area, no canyons, nothing but open space, clear blue skies and green grass, stretching as far beyond the eye can see.

Julie and Mez stared at the landscape, both completely speechless for words, they knew that this wasn't the area they were in with their class, and this was a whole different place,

"Where are we?" Mez asked Julie, speechless, as she knew they weren't in Sydney or even in Australia anymore.

Julie just stared at the area, trying to find some words to say but nothing, some strange energy waves flew over them, causing them to fell into a cavern, only to have them wake up and find that their in a unknown place, with no idea on how they got here.

Where they were... That's the real question...

* * *

 _'S.P.D. Movie 1: Secrets of Terra'_

* * *

(A/N: Off to a good start, being setting up the story for months now, and now it's finally here, the rest of the chapters were be up in a few weeks, I hope that this movie with be to your liking, it will dive in to Julie back-story and how she got her powers - Please favorite, like, follow and comment)


	2. Jōshō

(9 years later)

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning, in Jump City, as it was the first day of summer.

But down at the streets, a man leaps off the ground and crashes his feet against a roof of a parked car, smashing it.

The man had a black thin mustache and a pointy beard on his chin, and he was wearing a special purple and yellow suit, mechanical leaping legs. As the man was holding a bag full of jewels in his left hand,

"Ha-ha-ha! Anothair bag of tréasures, for Batroc ze Leapair!" The name said, in an outrageous French accent, saying his name.

"Dude, if you wanna be discreet with your robberies, you really shouldn't yell your name at the sky like that." The sound of a familiar voice was heard, quickly getting Batroc's attention.

The French bad guy the turned around and looks up as he sees, standing on a rooftop, staring down at him.

It was masked, 16 year old teen guy who was wearing a full black body ninja suit with a red scarf and a red belt with two red streaks on each side of his costume from mask to his legs. His mask also had an oval shaped hole where his eyes are.

"Le Ninja!" Batroc yelled out in shock,

"Then again, a French guy, wearing gold and purple spandex, who jumps around a lot, isn't really discreet at all." Ninja tells Batroc, as he had a look of amusement in his eyes, as he jumps off the roof and falls toward the ground, as he grabbed on to a street light and flips off it, and lands perfectly on the ground.

But Batroc wasn't fazed by this, "Un child can not défeat Batroc ze Leapair!" He told Ninja, as he hops off the car roof and lands his feet on the road.

But then, in the distance, something was coming up on the road, Batroc then turned and to see what was coming up,

Coming up was a 16 year old teenage girl, as she was wearing a yellow helmet that covered her face and whole head, and was, wearing an orange shirt with a gilet and grey green cargo pants. She was Kaikaina Grif,

Sitting behind her, a small Medabot with a white face plate and it's body had a full yellow paint job, and had one gauntlet gun on his right, as it had had two barrels, while for the left arm, it was gone, nothing but numb of it with a while bandage wrapped around it. The head had a horn with two barrel rockets on top facing away from each other. He was Metabee,

As both of them were on Kaikaina's motorcycle, as it had an orange and black paintjob, and had one wheel under it, as it was a bright, large orange energy ring.

As Kaikaina was driving, while Metabee was sitting behind her,

They reached Ninja and Batroc, stopping the bike and getting off it, Kaikaina then took out her twin blasters from their holsters, which were on the hip of her pants, while Metabee aimed his right gauntlet at Batroc, as Kaikaina aimed her blasters at him.

Batroc looked a bit unsure and nervous, as he wasn't prepared for Kaikaina and Metabee, "Uh... N-No mattair! Batroc zé Leapair can 'andle any foé!" Batroc proclaimed, acting brave.

But then, jumping off a roof of another building, landing safely on the ground, were two more teen heroes.

One of them was a 16 year old girl, who was wearing a very form-fitting white cat-like costume that highlights her muscular body through the suit, with light claw markings on her waist and shoulders, she was wearing a mask that covered her head, as it had two small tips on both sides of her head to represent cat ears, she also has yellow eyes, as her hair sticking out in a long, high ponytail.

The masked heroine's name was White Tiger,

The other hero was a big blue muscularly, 16 year old teenage hulk with armored skin, had three spikes running down from the top of his head to the back of it and one on his chin, he also had pointy ears, yellow eyes, two spikes on both shoulders and had three fingers on each hand, a white belt on his waist line and two toes on each foot.

The blue hulk's name was A-Bomb,

White Tiger crosses her arms, while A-Bomb had a smug smile on his face as she looked at Batroc, with a cold and bored look in her eyes,

"How about _these_ foes (?)" A-Bomb asked, joking at Batroc,

Batroc, now looking scared at seeing he was now heavily outnumbered, knowing full well that he couldn't fight five heroes at once, when all he can do is jump around.

"Uh... Uh... Ai am not afraid, Batroc ze Leapair eez maire than capabuhl of bat-tellng wiv mairé childrén!" Batroc told them, acting tough and not scared, as he slowly walked backwards,

But he was stopped, when his back hits, what felt like a wall, Batroc slowly turned around and looked up, and sees,

A giant 50 foot stone golem, with a dark brown and light brown colour on it, as it had a bit of a curved figure, red eyes and had a shield on its left arm. The giant stone golem was named Gorem,

While Gorem was staring down at Batroc, "STILL FEELING CONFIDENT (?)" Gorem said to Batroc,

And then, Batroc quickly raised up both his hands up, over his head, "Ai surrendair!" Batroc surrenders, with a terrified look on his face, as he drops the bag of jewels, knowing he can't fight five super-powered teenagers and a giant 70ft stone golem.

"A Frenchman who immediately surrendered... Way to break down historical stereotypes, my friend." White Tiger told Batroc, with a cold glare in her eyes.

While Kaikaina tilted her head, "I don't get it?" She mentioned, confused on what Tiger said,

Then Gorem started glowing, as she also started to shrink down, as she was changing, after she changed to a normal sized girl, as Gorem had transformed into a young 16 year old girl.

She was a young, pretty girl with much tanned skin, long, silver hair that was in a left-side ponytail, and her eyes were blue and she had long tanned legs, wears a pink midriff-baring outfit with white fingerless gloves that covers her forearms. Her belly button is visible. She wears headphones and a portable music player attached to her right shoulder, she wears white boots.

The girl was Julie Hayward,

Julie smiled at her teammates, as her eyes were closed,

* * *

Now on an island, near Jump City, which was connected to a bridge, the island had a military type of base, with a large building; the building was called the Triskelion, S.H.I.E.L.D. base.

At one of the hangers, was one that had the accommodations of a home, the hanger was the SHED,

The team entered the HED, as Ninja had his mask off, revealing his true identity, he was Caucasian, had a slim-built and tall, has natural tyrian purple hair and sapphire blue eyes, wearing a red t-shirt with a white line that curls up, he also was wearing a dark slate gray hooded jacket that has long sleeves and pockets. He wears black sneakers that fit very well with the rest of his outfit.

He was Randy Cunningham,

While White Tiger was out of her costume as well,

As she was a tall Hispanic-American teenage female who has a slender yet muscular build, with brown eyes, brown hair reaching mid-back, ripped broad shoulders, and long muscular legs. She was wears a green tunic with a purple long shirt underneath, a brown sash belt around her waist and wearing strapped black high heels.

She was Ava Ayala,

Randy, Kaikaina and Metabee all jumped onto the couch in the living room area, sitting on it.

"Well, that was easier than usual." Randy mentioned as he looked at Kaikaina and Metabee, mentioning of Batroc's easy defeat.

A-Bomb walks over to them, "Maybe due to the fact that a lot of the _'Good'_ bad guys are either in S.H.I.E.L.D. lockup or on vacation, while all the lame bad guys are still running around." A-Bomb tells them,

Meanwhile, running up to Julie, as she sees what was coming up towards her, was a pug-sized, small baby triceratops, as it was yellow with some shades of light red on and had three small nuds of horn on his head.

The baby triceratops' name was Chomp, Julie's pet,

As Julie smiled, as she gets on her knees and held out her arms and embraces him, as she gets up and holds Chomp up in her arms, as Julie cuddles him. "Hey, Chomp, did you miss me?" She said, in a cutesy, baby-talk tone, of voice, as Chomp barks happily.

Metabee looked at A-Bomb, "Things have gotten pretty quiet lately." He mentions,

Kaikaina turned to look at Metabee, "Yeah, been less bad guys to smash up and beat up." Kaikaina agrees with Metabee.

Randy looked at his friends, with a look of annoyance. "You're right, it's _summer_ , for juicin' out load! We shouldn't be cooped up here; we should be out in the world, having a vacation!" Randy complained, wanting a vacation,

But Ava walked behind the couch and delivers a smack to the back of Randy's head, as she had a cold expression on her face. "We're heroes, Cunningham, we don't take vacation, crime doesn't take the summer off and neither do we." Ava tells Randy, with a serious scowl on her face.

Metabee threw his right arm up as he looked at Ava, "Nah, come on, Av!" He complained, as he wanted a vacation,

"We've been catching and roundin' up bad guys and megalo-mega-creeps, since day one, nearly everyone at school went off for a summer vacation, so why don't we?" Randy complained as well, trying to convince Ava.

A-Bomb raises his left hand up, as he steps forward to Ava, "They've actually got a point, Av, when was the last time we took some time off from superhero-ing?" A-Bomb mentioned, with a suggestive smile on his face.

"Crime in Jump City are down, to the point where we don't need to get involved, to where we can just let the cops and the other authority can handle the problem." Metabee explained to her, with a hopeful look in his eyes,

Julie steps in, as she was holding Chomp in her arms, "I think the idea of a vacation is a great idea, just taking a break and enjoying the best years of our lives!" Julie added, as she hugged Chomp closer.

"Oh!" Ava groaned in annoyance, as she smacks her right hand into her face, in irritation.

But when Ava slowly removes her hand from her face, and opens her eyes, Ava's eyes goes Blank White Eyes, as her nose disappears , as she sees, Randy, A-Bomb, Kaikaina and Metabee, all of them now SD and all on their knees, as they were giving Ava puppy-dog eyes and the quiver lip bit from A-Bomb and Randy.

As they were using the full arsenal too make Ava reconsider the vacation thing,

Ava's face goes back to normal, as she had uncomfortable expression on her face, as she looked at her SD teammates.

Ava stared at them, with an unease look on her face, until she sighed with annoyance, as she gives in, "Alright, alright, fine, we'll go on vacation, BUT! It better be somewhere, nice, warm and have areas that I can get away from you!" She told them, as she glared coldly at them,

Randy, A-Bomb, Kaikaina and Metabee practically jumped up with joy that Ava gave in and are going to let them go on vacation.

Randy smiled at Ava, as he quickly goes over to her and puts his right arm over his shoulders, "Don't worry, Av, I've already got a place in mind where we can go, a nice, warm resort on an island called Taiyō Island, nothing but sun, fun and bikini-wearing BABES!" Randy tells her, overly excited for this, as his eyes had sparkles in them.

"Sweet! We're going on vacation!" Kaikaina yelled out, as she goes SD and pointed her right finger up, overjoyed at that they were going on vacation to a tropical island.

"Come on, we better get packin'!" Metabee told his teammates, having an excited look in his eyes,

Then, with hesitation, A-Bomb, Randy, Kaikaina, Metabee and Julie ran upstairs, into their rooms to start packing, leaving Ava standing there, with a dreary look on her face.

Inside Kaikaina's room, she opens her closet, and reaches both her hands into it, and pulls out a long, yellow surfboard.

"Hey baby, ya miss Mama?" Kaikaina asked her surfboard, in a happy tone of voice,

Inside Randy's room, he quickly puts an open suitcase on top of his bed, and then walks over to his wardrobe and opens one of them, and takes out a ton of swimming trunks and speedos and puts them in his suitcase.

In Julie's room, Chomp was now laying on his belly on Julie's bed, while Julie was busy with getting some clothes from her dresser.

As she was going through her clothes, she pulls out a summer dress and something gets tossed out from it and lands on the ground, getting Julie's attention, as she turned her head and looked down at the thing.

She gets down on her knees and picks up the thing in her right hand, as she had a look of disbelief, as the thing was a small dark brown rock, which was in the shape of a ball, with a layer in the middle and a spine to hold it all together.

Julie stared at the rock with speechlessness and complete disbelief, as she hasn't seen this rock in years, but it was giving her an extreme discomfort and an unsettling feeling deep within her.

But then, Chomp hops off the bed and trots over to Julie, curiously barking as he tilted his head up to the right, as he looked at Julie, she notices him and then puts on a happy smile, as she puts the rock in her pocket, as then picks up the baby triceratops and holds him in her arm.

* * *

The next morning, how hanging outside the SHED, Randy and A-Bomb were packing their suitcases into the Quinjet,

As Randy was wearing an open yellow Hawaii shirt as he was shirtless under it, as he was wearing red swim shorts with black Hawaiian flower on it, and sandals, as he was also wearing black sunglasses.

A-Bomb was also wearing an sleeveless white tank-top and wearing green trunks.

Randy turned to look at the entrance of the SHED, as looked annoyed, "Come on, guys, while we're young!" He called out,

Now exiting the SHED, Metabee and Kaikaina walked out with their suitcases,

Kaikaina was wearing an aquamarine open Hawaii shirt, with her yellow bikini top under it, as she was brown _short_ shorts and sandals.

As the two of them walked into the Quinjet,

Exiting the hanger now, as well, were Ava and Julie,

Ava had her hair tied around in a ponytail, as she was wearing a light violet sleeveless shirt, and had an orange scarf skirt, as she had it tied around waist, as she was wearing a black bikini bottom underneath,

While Julie was wearing a white t-shirt and was wearing a pink bikini bottom on, she had her hair out of its left side ponytail and now loose and free, as Julie was holding Chomp in her arms.

Julie smiled, while Ava glared at Randy, with annoyance as she had an anger throb on her head, as they walked towards the Quinjet,

As they got everyone in the Quinjet, A-Bomb and Randy turned and smiled at each other, as they quickly ran into the Quinjet, as music starts playing in the background, as the Quinjet's cargo door closes.

Music: **_Toki ni genjitsu wa kamisama no you ni_**

In the Quinjet, Metabee was sitting in the pilot seat, while Ava was in the navigation seat, getting everything ready.

Music: **_Samazama wo shiren wo kureru_**

Randy, Kaikaina and Julie sat next to each other, as they strap in,

Music: **_All day! (All day!) All night! (All night!) Sorya tama ni iyannacchau keredo_**

The Quinjet begins to get off the ground, as A-Bomb was standing up, with his left hand holding on to Metabee's seat, while he was held on to the stick control with his right hand,

Music: **_Soredemo tachimukau kimi no, aragau sugata wa hikari_**

With everything ready, Metabee grips on to the stick, and starts to pull it up.

Music: **_Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) All right! (All right!) Terashidase taiyou_**

Then, with a huge blast of the afterburners, the Quinjet blasts and flies up into the sky at great speed,

Music: **_Yuuki gimme gimme pawaa, power up power up pawaa, ima yobisamase_**

The Quinjet soars across the sky, leaving the Triskelion Island, and flies above the clouds.

Music: **_Nando uchinomesareyou to, atsuku tachiagare_**

* * *

Music: **_Dakara bari bari pawaa_**

A few hours later, inside the still flying Quinjet,

Ava sitting in her navigation seat, with her feet up, and knees to her chest, as she was reading a book to past the time,

Music: **_Chiisa na yume wo mamorinuku tame ni_**

A-Bomb was sitting in his seat, playing a portable videogame,

Music: **_Hashiruse naka wa maru de... HERO!_**

Metabee was busy piloting the Quinjet, while Kaikaina was fast asleep in her seat,

Randy stretches his legs out, relaxing as he leans back in his seat, as he drinks a large soda at the stern, he wipes his mouth, but he sees something outside, as he looked through the window and worriedly leans over against it.

It revealed that the source of Randy's concern, he see a buoy, floating in the ocean, displaying a sign that reads, _'Next Rest Area 2500 Miles'_ , with an arrow to point the way.

Needless to say, Randy had a really nervous and scared look on his face, as that sign was the last thing he wanted to see after downing a huge beverage.

Music: **_Kotoba ja tsutaekirenai nayami, daremo ga kakaete irundayo_**

* * *

Then, now somewhere in the middle of the ocean,

The Quinjet was hovering over the water, while, inside, Metabee and A-Bomb were having a heated argument over which way to go, While Julie and Kaikaina consults a map, holding each end of it and Randy was hunched over in a desperate attempt to keep his bladder in check.

Music: **_Wishes! (Wishes!) Come true! (Come true!) Sou sa ima ga donna ni tsurakute mo_**

While Ava, being the only one still in her seat, rolls her eyes wearily at the entire situation, while she had Chomp sleeping on her lap.

Music: **_Muchuu de tatakau hibi wo_**

Then Randy's head enlarges, as his nose disappears, as he had a look of terror and frustration, as he yelled out as he couldn't hold in his bladder anymore, this ended the disagreement in a hurry.

Music: **_Yuukizukete kureta merodii_**

* * *

At a small island which had five porta-potties are set up in a row, one rather larger than the others, next to a palm tree.

Music: **_Sotto! (Sotto!) Zutto! (Zutto!) Kokoro hibikasete_**

The Quinjet flies down and a hovers over the shore, and all six of the teens jumps out of the Quinjet and head for the facilities, A-Bomb takes the biggest stall, as Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee takes the other ones to do their _business_.

However, Randy finds himself the odd man out; as he quickly runs behind the tree, to relieve himself.

Music: **_Genki gimme gimme pawaa, power up power up pawaa, suteki ni suteki_**

* * *

Music: **_Nando uchinomesareyou to atsuku tachiagare_**

The Quinjet was now back on track to Taiyō Island,

Randy takes out one of his suitcases and opens it up, exposing a disposable camera tucked in with the clothes, and then gets wicked smile on his face, to the camera as he picks this up, as he was definitely getting some pictures for this vacation.

Music: **_Dakara bakibaki pawaa, chiisa na yume wo mamorinuku tame ni, hashiru senaka wa maru de... HERO!_**

Randy starts taking pictures, as he takes a picture of himself sitting and leaning in his seat, looking cool,

He then takes a picture of A-Bomb, as he was in his seat, eating a burger, as he looked a bit surprised, as he looked at the camera.

Randy takes a picture out the window, as he took a picture of Julie, as she was flying with his jetpack, flying next to the Quinjet, as she was holding Chomp in her arms, while she was smiling, as Chomp like flying, as leaping dolphins were swimming under them.

Randy then takes a picture of Metabee, as he set the Quinjet on auto-pilot, as he was reading a map to see where Taiyō Island was.

Randy takes a picture of Ava, as she was sleeping in her seat, he takes another one with himself in it, Randy then takes another picture, only with Kaikaina in it as well, Randy takes another picture, with him laughing, as Kaikaina was reaching her right index finger towards the sleeping Ava's nose.

Randy takes another picture of Kaikaina sticking her fingertip up Ava's nostril and Randy and Kaikaina laughs, but unfortunately, this wakes Ava up, as her eyes were opened with a shock of what Randy and Kaikaina, and the fact that Kaikaina had her finger up Ava's nose.

Then the next four pictures that are shown are black wash,

Then the next picture was of Ava, as she was SD and had a snarling face with sharp teeth, as she was angry.

The next picture had the camera lens cracked and was spread across it,

The last picture had normal lighting again, and had a close-up of badly mangled faced Randy and Kaikaina, after Ava beat the living tar outta both of them.

* * *

Music: **_Ima kono toki wo fumishime nagara_**

It was now night, and still flying,

A-Bomb, Julie, Kaikaina, Ava, Randy and Chomp were all asleep for the night,

Music: **_Fukuramidashita mirai mitodoke ni_**

While Metabee as still piloting the Quinjet, as he stares at the starry night sky,

Music: **_Susumu bokura no sekai wa kitto_**

Metabee turned his head to look over his chair and look at his sleeping teammates, as he had a happy look in his eyes.

Music: **_Mada hajimatta bakari nanda..._**

As he turned back to face the sky,

Music: **_Todoke shinjiru chikara mitashite ima_**

Julie stirred in her sleep, as she slowly opens her eyes, as she wakes up, she had a still tried look on her face, as she turned her head and looked down at the curled up, sleeping Chomp, as he was asleep on the seat next to her.

Music: **_Hikari sasu hou he_**

Julie then stood up and quietly stands up and walks over to the window, without waking the others, she looked through it and she saw how the ocean shined in the moonlit night, this makes her smile at awe.

Music: **_Nando uchinomesareyou to atsuku tachiagare_**

* * *

It was now a bright, sunny, shining, day, as the Quinjet was flying towards an island,

Music: **_Yuuki gimme gimme pawaa, power up power up pawaa, me mo kuramu hodo_**

Randy, Kaikaina and Julie all looked through the window and saw Taiyō Island from a far, as they had excited looks on their faces,

On the island, there was a huge beach, with completely countless people there, as there was some surfing the waves.

Music: **_Hashiru senaka wa maru de... HERO!_**

Near the beach, was a big, expensive looking resort, as that was where the team was going to be stay at.

Music: **_Namida wo koete (Mune wa takanari) Omoi afurete (Hibiku wa tooku)_**

Metabee flew the Quinjet towards the island's airport to land, as Ava takes a good look and admirers the view of the town area below.

Music: **_Akogare no sora (Negai wa kanau) Ashita he tsuzuite yuku_**

The Quinjet reaches the airport, and after Metabee was granted landing, the Quinjet ascends downward slowly and lands gently on the ground.

Music: **_Namida wo koete (Mune wa takanari) Omoi afurete (Hibiku wa tooku)_**

With the Quinjet landed, the cargo door opens, and Randy and Kaikaina runs out of the jet, stopping and turning to the rest of their friends, holding both their fists up, declaring that their vacation has officially begun.

Music: **_Akogare no sora (Negai wa kanau) Kimi ni okuru kibou no uta_**

Randy and Kaikaina turned and ran off with excitement, as A-Bomb, Ava and Metabee quickly ran after them, leaving Julie, smiling happily as she was carrying Chomp in her arms, as she walked.

(A/N: THIS STORY AIN'T DEAD! I know... I know... I can't even remember the when I said that the next chapter was going to be up... Serious... Serious... SERIOUSLY, BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK! Along with a crap-ton of things going on in my life that's distracted me, and I am so sorry for the long wait, I just needed to make sure that the story went on the way I want it for everyone, I I'll try to get the other chapters posted sooner, thank you for being patient, I appreciate it. Please favorite, comment and review.

(Also want to mention that Metabee is still missing his left arm after Mandarin chopped it off, just pointing it out for some of you who haven't readied Season 1)

And if any of you are wondering of the song, it's _'Hero: Song of Hope'_ By Flow, from Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods.

In loving memory of Hiromi Tsuru...


	3. Kioku

_In loving memory of my Lo-Lo (Grandfather)_

* * *

(9 years ago)

* * *

In the strange area, at the cave, near the wide open field, the young Julie and Mez looked all around the area, both amazed but confused on where they were.

Julie looked around, with a worried expression on her face, "W-Where are we?" She said, confused on where they were.

Mez, on the other hand, was more amazed as she gazed at the unknown location, "Not in Kansas, I'll tell you that!" She joked, as she had an intrigued smile on her face, as she ran towards the grassy fields, to explore the whole new location.

But Julie quickly ran up and grabbed Mez's right hand, pulling on it, which stops her and made her turn around and look at Julie,

"Mez, we have to go back!" Julie told Mez, concerned and scared as they didn't know where they were or how they got here.

But Mez had a dejected frown on her face, "Are you kidding me, we transported from Sydney to some kind of different planet or something, and the first thing you want to do is go home? Aren't you even a bit curious on this place and what we'll find?" Mez asked Julie, as she wanted to explore the world more.

But Julie closed her eyes as she quickly shook her head, before stopping, as she opens her eyes and looked at Mez, with a worried and scared expression on her face.

"Mez, we're not home anymore, this pace could be a place on Earth or on a different planet, light-years away from Earth! We can't explore, we have to get back home!" Julie told Mez, scared,

But Mez sighed, as she rolled her eyes, "OK, fine, go back to the Cave of Wonder (!) I'll take a look around; just stay there till I get back." Mez told Julie, looking bored and annoyed, as she turned around and kept walking,

Julie looked worried, as she turned around and walked back to the cave area, she walked up to a big rock in the ground and sat down on top of it, as she walk now waiting for Mez to come back.

Julie was still really worried; worried of where they were how they got here and how they were going to get back home.

But then, unknown to Julie, something stalked passed from behind Julie, making a clicking sound, which gets attention, as she turned to look behind her, but she saw nothing there,

Then, the same shadowy silhouette craws passed Julie again, while her back was turned and disappears again,

Julie then quickly turned to where the clicking sound was coming, but she saw nothing, as she looked more terrified as she knew that something was there and stalking her.

Then, the clicking sound was there again, only it was behind Julie again and much closer, she froze with fear, as Julie slowly turned and looked up and saw the thing...

Mez was still walking across the grass meadow, getting lost in the area, and how beautiful it was,

But then...

"A-A-A-A-A-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H!" The sound of Julie's scream was heard, quickly and immediately getting Mez's attention,

As she quickly turned around, and to her shock, she sees, at the rocky canyon, was a giant light Centipede-like creature, as it had two pincers that are larger than its head, which can penetrate hard armour, it has two tails that are razor sharp and antennas, has an unbreakable, exoskeleton shell, as it has fifteen pairs of legs.

As it was up against the wall of the cave, sticking its head at a crack in the wall,

Inside the crack, was Julie, as she was up against the wall, as she was absolutely terrified, as she was sitting on the ground, as the giant centipede was ferociously, trying to fit through, as it was biting it's giant metal pincers at Julie, as she was scared.

The centipede creature was getting closer at Julie, but then, some small rocks were thrown and they hit the centipede, bouncing off its exoskeleton, but it did get its attention, as it turned around and sees Mez, as she was holding some rocks in her left hand.

Mez glared at the centipede, with a courageous look on her face. "Hey, over here, ya overgrown caterpillar!" She yelled at it, to get its attention away from Julie,

The centipede chitters at Mez, as it ran and began to scurry at Mez, as she quickly ran away from it, as Julie cautiously peeks her head out, as she sees the centipede chase Mez.

Mez ran round a corner, running as fast as she could, as the centipede chases after her, as it smashes some rocks in its way, Mez leaps over a rock, and kept running, until she stops when she reaches a dead end, Mez had a look of shock, staring at the dead end, before slowly turning around and sees the centipede charging at her, getting closer at her, as Mez looked terrified as she was cornered.

But then the centipede was almost reaches Mez, something big, large and standing on two feet, as it charges in and reaches it giant right hand, grabbing the centipede and lifted it up and delivers a left punch, punching the centipede immediately killing it, as it goes limp.

Mez stared at the tall large creature, completely speechless as Julie ran around a corner and stops as she saw the giant creature.

The creature was an extremely huge, tall and large, humanoid Styracosaurus-like golem with his head being Styracosaurus-like, with four horns, as he was a rock gladiator-like armor, and he was light brown.

The giant humanoid, rock dinosaur man, then looked down and sees Julie, before turning to look at Mez, as both little girls stared with complete bewilderment at the giant humanoid golem-dinosaur, as he stared at the two little girls, and uttered out a load grunt and turned walked over the dead centipede.

As he walks away, as he lifted up his right foot over Julie, walking over, as she had her head staring at him, completely speechless.

Julie stood there, while Mez walked over to her and stood next to her, as the two of them watches as the giant stone Styracosaurus man walked off.

"OK... Now, I'm not _that_ curious about this place anymore..." Mez said, as what just happened, was too much for her to handle.

Julie got more scared, knowing that this world was populated by giant creatures, and the great danger they were in.

* * *

(Present)

* * *

Now on Taiyō island,

In the hotel, after checking in, Randy opens a door to a room, as he and the team enters the room, as they see that it was a large, lustrous room, with two separate bedrooms, a L shaped couch that was facing a large flat screen TV, and a very clean bathroom.

"Sweet!" Kaikaina said, as she looked at the expense looking room, as Julie, A-Bomb and Ava looked around the room, as she and Metabee sat down on the couch.

As Randy walked into one of the bedroom, and lied on his back, resting on the bed, with a relaxed smile on his face. "Ahh... The beds are as soft as clouds..." He said, as A-Bomb walked in.

A-Bomb smiles as he looked at him, "I'll bet, A-Bombs away!" He yelled out, as he jumped up and lands on the bed, which causes Randy to get launched off the bed.

"Whoa-ha!" Randy yelled out, with a look of shock, as he falls and hits the floor, face first.

Randy lied there, before lifting up head up, as he had a dazed smile on his face. "Wow... So's the floor..!" Randy said, amazed that the floor was just as comfortable as the bed.

Julie and Ava looked around the room, as Julie was carrying Chomp in her arms,

"Alright, guys, how about we check out the town!" Julie proclaimed, as she smiled and had her eyes closed, as she wanted to go sightseeing of the island's town.

But there was a silent in the room, which gets her attention, as Julie opens her right eye, as her smile quickly disappears, as she sees Kaikaina and Metabee, sitting on the couch, with the back of Kaikaina's head was resting on the head rest, as she fall asleep, while Metabee were curled up next to her, curled up like a dog, as he was powered down.

Julie stared with blankness, with both eyes opened, as she looked at the sleeping Kaikaina and Metabee, before turning her head and seeing A-Bomb and Randy, as A-Bomb was laying on his back on the bed, fast asleep while Randy was now curled up on his left side, still on the floor, sucking on his right thumb, as he was asleep as well.

Seeing the rest of the team were asleep from the long trip here,

Julie just looked down at Chomp in her arms, and then lifted her head up to look at Ava, with a smile, while she shrugged her shoulders. "Guess it's just you, me and Chomp, Ava." Julie told Ava, with a smile, as Ava had a gentle smile, as the two of them walked towards the door and exits the room.

* * *

Now in Taiyō town, it was a busy place, many passing people, human and different kinds of aliens, many small businesses, lots of cars and trucks on the road.

And in the center of it, was a market place, there were countless stands, for ether fruit, food, jewels, and souvenirs.

And walking down the market, was Julie and Ava, as Julie was still carrying Chomp in her arms, as the two of them were looking around the market,

Julie smiled, "This place is so lively!" She mentions to Ava, as she looked at her.

"Taiyō Island is the top suppliers of fruits, vegetables and coffee beans for the eastern region, a good chunk of the island's inhabitants are crop growers and farmers, good honest people trying to make a living." Ava explained to her, as she had a genuine smile on her face, as the two of them kept walking.

But then, a loud crashing sound was heard from a nearby flower stand, which quickly got Julie and Ava's attention, as the two of them stopped walking and quickly turned to where the flower stand was, along with some of the other passing bystanders.

The, sprinting away from the stand, was a young, small little girl, carrying something with both hands, behind her back, as she was running as fast as her legs could take her.

The owner of the flower stand, quickly ran out, and turned and pointed his right index finger at the direction of where the little girl ran off to.

"Stop, thief!" He yelled out, calling her out as a thief, who stole from his stand.

Ava and Julie quickly turned to where the little girl was running to, as she was quickly running and evading the passing bystanders in her way, disappears into the crowd.

Then Ava and Julie quickly turned their heads to look at each other, as they both had a hunch that girl stole money from that stand vendor, and in their good moral compass knew that they had to intervene, as the two of them quickly ran after the little girl.

* * *

Managing to get out of the town, and running down a path, that lead the little girl near the outside of the jungle area of the island,

The little kept running, until she reaches a cliff that had a drop at the edge down to the ocean below.

The little girl walked towards a thin and small log planted into the ground, with a second and shorter log was tied to it, horizontally, making a wooden cross.

The little girl was revealed to be Caucasian, having black iris eyes and brown hair with pigtails, as she wore a striped turquoise and purple shirt with a white hood. The little girl's name was Rika,

And she was staring deeply at the wooden cross in the ground, with a look of deepening sadness and grief.

"Hey!" The sound of Ava's voice was heard, immediately getting Rika attention, as she quickly turned around and sees Julie and Ava, who gave Rika a serious scowl at the little girl.

"Far be it from us from getting involved in this, but neither of us are a fan of a thief, especially one who's just a kid." Ava explained to Rika, as she gave her a cold scowl.

Rika steps back from them, looking really scared, as she hid the thing she stole behind her back,

Julie then had a forgiving look on her face, as she steps forward and gives Rika a gentle smile as she gets down on her left knee to look at her from her level.

"We're not going to hurt you, but you really shouldn't take something that doesn't belong to you, you look like a smart girl so you should know better." Julie tells Rika, gently as she adjusted her arms to hold Chomp better.

Rika just stared at Julie, before beginning to look guilty and looked down at her feet, Rika then moves the thing she stole and shows it to them, as it was a bouquet of flowers. Ava and Julie noticed the cross in the ground behind Rika, and immediately put it together that Rika wanted the flowers to put at the grave of someone she knew.

Julie and Ava then turned to face each other, as they both had conflicting looks on their faces, on the one hand, seeing the Rika only took the flowers, just so she could honor a person she lost, was that of a nobler act, but on the other hand, they didn't agree on her stealing the flowers, if it was for a selfless act of kindness, than she shouldn't have stolen them.

Julie then walks over to Rika, getting down on her knees to be at Rika's eye level, as she looked at the little girl, as Rika looked down and looked at the ground, as she looked so upset, and slowly began to cry, Julie then puts her right hand on Rika's shoulder, causing her to look up and look at Julie, as she gave her a sympathetic look.

"Who was the person you wanted to give flowers too..?" Julie asked Rika, with a gentle tone of voice,

Rika just stared at her for a minute, feeling uncomfortable talking about it, was the tears was still streaming down her face, before looked down at the ground again and the turned her head to the left to look over her shoulder and look at the cross.

"M... M-my Grandpa... I wanted to bring orchids to him... He liked orchids, but I didn't have enough money to buy them..." Rika explained to Julie, as just talking about it made her sadder, as she looked at her grandpa's grave.

Julie stared at Rika, now understanding Rika's actions, while Ava had an understanding look on her face, as she crosses her arms, all Rika wanted was to honour her grandpa by placing flowers at his grave.

Julie then puts Chomp down on the ground, as she then places her right hand on Rika's shoulder, causing her to look up at Julie, with a face of defense, as she look at the older girl.

Julie gave Rika a sympatric and heartfelt smile on her face, as she looked at her, "I think it's sweet that you wanted to give your Grandpa flowers, but I don't think he would want you to steal them, if you wanted to show your Grandpa how much you care, then just being here for him, and telling her how much you love and miss him, I think he would love that better than flowers." Julie explained to Rika, talking from the heart.

Rika stared blankly at Julie, as some tears were streaming down her face, as she then turned her head to look at Ava, who gave sympathetic but a little serious smile, as she nodded in agreement with Julie.

"The gift of flowers is a good token of sentiments, but you just being here, he wouldn't ask for anything more." Ava tells her,

Rika then looked at the flowers, immediately thinking about what Julie and Ava told her, and looking back and now understanding that her taking them was wrong and her Grandpa wouldn't want her doing that, especially not for him.

Rika turned to look at the cross in the ground, as she then wiped her tears with her left forearm, as she turned to look at Julie and Ava, as she then hands the flowers to Julie, as she looked confused and surprised on what she was doing.

Rika looked down in shame, "I... I'd like to give those back to that flower shop..." She said, as she lifted her head up, to give them an appreciative smile.

Julie and Ava smiled at the little girl, as Julie stands up, glad that Rika wants to return the flowers back.

"Come on, we'll walk you back to town." Ava offered Rika, as she shifted her body to the right, as she looked at Rika, with a gentle smile.

Rika smiled brightly, as she nodded as she ran passed Julie to stand next to Ava, "I'm Rika," She introduced herself to her,

Ava smiled back at her, "I'm Ava," She introduced herself back, as Chomp trots over to Rika, as the little girl, as Rika smiled at the baby triceratops and picks him up. "... And that's Chomp," Ava introduced Chomp,

Julie looked at them and smiled, before she turned around to look at Rika's Grandpa's grave, until she noticed the sun setting in the horizon, staring at it, as her face was coated with a look of deep thought and seriousness, as that sunset reminded her of something from her past.

"Hey, Julie, you comin'?" Ava called Julie out, quickly snapping her out of it, which left her an uneased look on her face.

"Uh, yeah, I'm coming..." Julie said, as she turned around and walked with them, but she did stop to look over her left shoulder to take one last look at the sunset, before quickly walking to catch up with Ava, Rika and Chomp, as they walked back to town.

(A/N: I HATE 2018! So far it has been the most abysmal, grief strickening year of my whole life, nothing bad bad turns and falls to depression, first my aunt dies, leaving the whole family to be hit hard, and soon after, two weeks ago, my Grandfather dies, and and now, for rarely in the night, I can't sleep as I now worry of the impending future of who in the family will go next, this year has been the harshest year of my life and completely and utterly FUCK IT!

Also, I am, truly, deeply sorry this chapter took so long, I couldn't manage to bring myself to finish it for a while, I struggled and struggled to think of what would happen, but I assure you that this story this not dead, and the next chapter will be longer and there will be action and beach time.)

(Please favourite, comment and review)


End file.
